Rolling machines are used to form sheet metal into channels, angle member and rails. These machines have upper and lower rollers mounted on spindles. The upper rollers have laterally spaced die rolls shaped to correspond to the metal article to be formed. Each time the shape or gauge of the metal article is changed, the die rolls must be replaced or the position of the die rolls on the spindle must be adjusted. Shims between adjacent die rolls are used to provide adjustment to the interval between the die rolls. The die rolls must be removed from the spindle and provide the interval adjustment between the die rolls. The shims are flat annular metal members having different widths. Shims are replaced with different sized shims used to adjust the space between the die rolls. The changing or adjusting of the positions of the die rolls is time consuming and expensive. Examples of structures that functions to adjust the lateral space between die rolls of tooling for rolling mills are described in the following U.S. Patents.
A. Rafter in U.S. Pat. No. 1,792,122 discloses a rolling machine for forming sheet metal into channels. The machine includes spindles rotatably mounted on housings. Rollers mounted on the spindle are shaped to correspond with the article to be formed. One spindle supports two rollers axially separated with C-shaped half sections. The half sections between the rollers can have different lengths to adjust the lateral distance between the two rollers.
Purcupile et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,595 discloses a roll assembly located on an arbor. The roll assembly has a plurality of rolls having annular grooves for engaging and reducing cylindrical rods. Annular spacers interposed between adjacent rolls axially separate adjacent rolls. The width of the spacers is not adjustable.
Seto et al in U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,498 discloses an adjustable roller assembly for straightening H beams. The roller assembly comprises a drive roller and an operation roller. The width between these rollers is adjusted with annular threaded members located between the rollers. A master sleeve nut and a sleeve are detached from a spindle. A roller is then removed from the sleeve. Threaded members are rotated to suitably adjust the position of the straightener roller width to a predetermined width. The roller and threaded member on the sleeve are fitted back on the spindle. The process of the roller width adjustment is labor and time intensive. A motor driven sleeve is also used to adjust the width of a movable rollers relative to a fixed roller without disassembling the apparatus.
Nagamine et al in U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,762 discloses a roller mill with an adjustable roll width for rolling H section metal. The mill includes shaft supporting sleeves. Rolling wheels mounted on the sleeves are adjusted relative to each other by axially moving the sleeves on the shaft. Hydraulic piston and cylinder assemblies operatively connected to the sleeves function to move the sleeves and wheels axially along the shaft to adjust the width between the wheels. Spacers are not used between the wheels.
Hashimoto et al in U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,264 discloses a roller width adjusting device for a divided molding roller used to make a welded pipe. The device has left and right cylindrical tapered rollers mounted on a hollow shaft. One or more spacers a not located on the shaft between the rollers. The adjustment of the width between the rollers is achieved with a threaded shaft accommodating screw members mounted on flanges. Rods connect the flanges to roller holder members. Rotation of the screw members on the threaded shaft axially move the rollers on the shaft to adjust the width between the rollers.
Psimas in U.S. Pat. No. 8,579,572 discloses a load relief washer assembly for threaded fasteners. The washer assembly has an upper member with four two steps extended downwardly from the bottom of the member. Located below the upper member is an annular lower member with four two steps extended inwardly from the top surface of the lower member. The steps on the upper and lower members are complimentary mating surfaces with a plurality of sliding planes. The upper and lower members when rotated relative to each other slide the mating surfaces to adjust the width of the washer assembly.